


Day 10 - Hope

by never90mind, Saltwater_Spacespeasant



Series: Inktober 2020 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Logic | Logan Sanders, cute bois, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never90mind/pseuds/never90mind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltwater_Spacespeasant/pseuds/Saltwater_Spacespeasant
Summary: “Sure, I’ll ask my mom. What’s up?”Logan replied immediately,“I’ll tell you there.”ORLogan comes out to his parents. It doesn't go to well. Patton comforts him
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Inktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952650
Kudos: 46





	Day 10 - Hope

Patton had been finishing his English homework when his phone buzzed from the edge of his desk. He put down his pen and saw that it was a text from Logan.

He opened his phone and read the text.

“Hey Patton, would it be okay if I come over to your house? I’m not doing too good right now”

That got Patton worried. He texted back,

“Sure, I’ll ask my mom. What’s up?”

Logan replied immediately,

“I’ll tell you there.”

The doorbell rang. Patton rushed downstairs, grabbing the front door key from where it was at the table beside the door. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door to reveal Logan. And he looked terrible.

To start off, his eyes were red as if he’d been crying, which in and of itself was so unlike Logan. His hair was far from its usual neat style, and strands were falling in front of his face. And his glasses, which Patton knew he always kept clean, were dirty and stained with what he could only assume to be tears.

Patton felt protectiveness well up in his chest. He held out his hand, and when Logan hesitantly took it, he led him into the living room.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Patton said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Logan nodded and watched him leave.

Patton came back carrying a mug topped with whipped cream and marshmallows.

“I made you some hot chocolate. I thought it might cheer you up.” He said, handing the mug to Logan.

“Thanks, Patton.” Logan responded, and then took a sip. It was really good.

“So,” Patton said, sitting down next to him. “What is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Well, I, uh…” Logan paused and took a deep breath. “I told my parents that I was trans and it.. didn’t go well.”

Patton’s face fell. He felt tears threaten to fall but kept it together for his friend, who he had only discovered was trans a couple weeks prior.

“Oh.” He couldn’t think of the words. Logan seemed to crumple even more before his eyes. “I’m so sorry buddy.. umm.. is there anything I can do? I’ll listen to anything you tell me.” He encouraged softly, pulling Logan into a hug. He couldn’t bear to see his best friend like this.

Logan gladly accepted the warmth of the hug, which he knew he desperately needed. Tears poured down his face as he shook vigorously, setting his glasses aside. Patton held tightly, waiting for any kind of response from Logan.

“Well-” Logan managed to stutter between sobs, “my mum only- hic- yelled.. at me.” He paused. “My dad.. My dad- he.. He..” Logan burst into a other bout of sobs, clinging onto Patton’s shirt tightly, shaking beginning again.

Five minutes passed.

“Well.. He- he was worse.. He pushed me outside and- and- and… Well I wasn’t at school..” He struggled to form his thoughts through the choked tears.

“Ssshhhhhhhh,” Patton soothed. “I understand. I’m here. Your dad isn’t. You stay here as long as you want, okay? You’ll be like my brother. My mum knows.” He whispered.

Logan looked into Patton’s eyes, his own shining with hope.

“Thank you.” He whispered, before collapsing back into the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> this is day 10 of my inktober collaboration with @shitpostsandgoodposts on tumblr. check out his blog and also @zipstick @pepperland-paperbacks to see the rest of the works and the art we made for them (the ink part) or maybe even send a request to one of us who knows? ;)


End file.
